Delirio de Amor
by Jauca97
Summary: Y en efecto, Garu estaba delirando. Delirando de amor. Pero el pobre aún era muy joven para darse cuenta de eso… *Drabble*


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pucca no me pertenece, es propiedad de Boo Kyuong Kim Sempai. Pero esta historia si es mía, así que cuidadito con que la vea en otra parte sin mi autorización._ _ **NO AL PLAGIO.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

Era un lindo pero caluroso verano en la aldea de Sooga.

Garu, ahora un apuesto jovencito de quince años caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, aprovechando ese pequeño paseo para meditar un poco. Por lo regular Mio lo acompañaba, pero esa ocasión su gato habia decidido que Yani era mejor compañía que él.

Todavía le costaba creer que su mascota estuviera ligada sentimentalmente a la de Pucca. Era algo bastante irónico, en realidad. Como si fuera una clase de señal…

" _¡Ja! Si, como no"_ pensó Garu.

¿El con Pucca? Jamás. O sea, la chica era empalagosa hasta morir. Y aunque ya no era una niña pequeña, aun se comportaba inmaduramente como tal. Obsesionada y completamente loca por él.

Bueno… tal vez no era totalmente igual que antes.

Habia cambiado. Un poco.

Ahora era más alta, aunque no lo suficiente como para arrasarlo. Lo cual era bueno, pues si no sería bastante raro. Igual su rostro lucia diferente; ya no tanto de una niña pequeña si no como de más… _más mujer_.

Y su cuerpo _definitivamente_ también estaba cambiando…

Garu se detuvo en seco sonrojándose como tomate al pensar en eso. ¡No es que él se haya fijado! ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué lo haría? Él no era así. Pero, ¡vamos! Pucca prácticamente se le abalanzaba cada vez que lo miraba y pues… el… _¡la sentía!_

Es decir, ¡¿Cómo no hacerlo si lo abrazaba y se le pegaba como chicle a punto de asfixiarlo?!

Y ahora cuando lo abrazaba, se sentía… _diferente_. Pero no solo ella, también él. Antes la evitaba porque no le gustaba que lo abrazara, y ahora la evitaba porque cada vez que ella lo hacia el mismo se sentía… _extraño_. Casi como si…. _lo disfrutara._

El ninja sacudió la cabeza fuertemente. ¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no. No era eso. Era otra cosa. No sabía qué, pero simplemente no podía ser eso…

…Pero, eso no era lo único diferente. Sus besos también lo eran. El podía _sentirlos_ diferentes. Y él también se sentía diferente. Cada vez que ella lo besaba, era como si… como si a el…

De repente Pucca apareció alegremente de la nada poniéndose frente a Garu, sorprendiéndolo en medio de su monologo y debate mental, y tras reírse de forma traviesa se estiro para darle un beso en los labios.

… _Como si a él le gustara…_

Pucca se sobresaltó al sentir como Garu la tomaba bruscamente de los hombros, acercándola a él y respondiendo al beso de manera tosca. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Garu realmente la estaba besando de vuelta y de esa manera? ¡Si era un sueño, ella no quería despertar jamás! Emocionada, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del ninja para acercarlo más y profundizar el beso.

Ante esta reacción Garu reacciono, volviendo a sus cabales _. ¡¿Pero qué rayos estaba haciendo?!_

Asustado la aparto de manera brusca cortando de tajo con el beso, sonrojado como nunca y tratando de buscar en su mente una valida razón que justificara sus acciones. Pero nada aparecía. Bueno, al menos nada que Garu quisiera aceptar.

Mientras que al ninja le salía humo por las orejas por estarse quebrando la cabeza de tanto pensar, Pucca se tocaba los labios y lo miraba fascinada. ¡Garu la beso! ¡Garu la beso! Ella soltó una risita eufórica, lo que saco a Garu de sus desesperadas cavilaciones. Fue entonces que el chico cayó en cuenta del gran error que cometió.

Ahora Pucca no lo dejaría en paz. _Nunca, jamás._ ¡Todo por un inexplicable desliz suyo!

Pero en vez de saltarle encima como el ninja creyó que lo haría, Pucca solamente le sonrió de esa manera que solo era para él. De esa clase de sonrisas que llegan hasta las orejas de lo grandes que son. Se acercó a él, y le dio un beso más… pero en la mejilla. Le guiño un ojo, y después dándose la media vuelta se fue por el bosque dando saltitos y soltando corazones, dejando su risilla haciendo eco en todo el bosque sin poder contener su propia felicidad.

Garu se quedó estático, incrédulamente llevándose una mano a su sonrojada mejilla. ¿Qué habia sido eso? Al parecer, después de todo, Pucca _si_ estaba cambiando y madurando. Lo que era algo bueno, _mientras no se olvidara de el…_

El ninja se abofeteo mentalmente ante ese pensamiento. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Seguro estaba enfermo. Sí, eso era. Estaba delirando. Tal vez su caminata se prolongó demasiado y el sol ya estaba afectando su cabeza… y sus acciones. Sí, eso debía ser.

Agotado y con una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago - _tal vez hambre, tal vez mariposas -_ decidió regresar a su casa para descansar un poco y darse una buena ducha de agua fría, pues por alguna razón comenzó a sentirse bastante sofocado. Debido al calor, supuso.

Y en efecto, Garu estaba delirando. Delirando de amor. Pero el pobre aún era muy joven para darse cuenta de eso…

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Garu, controla tus hormonas por favor._

 _Hola :3 Ya se, probablemente esto les suene demasiado a_ _ **Divertida Pubertad.**_ _Y es que de hecho, se supone que esta historia sería un anexo a esa, sobre ese beso que Garu menciona que correspondió sin querer. Y es que es idea la saque de unos doodles que mire por ahí. Pero al momento de hacer esta historia, el final salió diferente a como se explica que termino ese momento en_ _ **Divertida Pubertad.**_ _Así que termine por cambiarle un poco las edades, y enfocando este shot ahora a la maduración (¿se dice así? xd) de Pucca desde el punto de vista de Garu. Podría ser como una segunda parte de_ _ **Divertida Pubertad,**_ _y no como un anexo como se suponía que sería al principio. Como sea xdxd_

 _Espero que les haya gustado esta historia! Se que es corta, y que dije que traería algo más largo la próxima vez xd pero es que me cortaron el internet – de nuevo :'V – y pues, con el trabajo no he tenido mucho tiempo de pasar una más larga. ¡Pero los voy a compensar! Confíen en mí, yo sé lo que les digo :3_

 _No olviden dejarme sus reviews, que son el Garu de mi Pucca, el relleno de mi tamal, el internet de mi casa (el cual por sierto me acaban de cortar, otra vez :'v) el hielo en mi refresco._

 _Y hablando de reviews…_

 _De_ _ **Chasing the love:**_

 _ **Gatoccaliz:**_ _¡Muchas gracias por el review! Qué bueno que te gusto :') saludos y besos querida *u*_

 _ **Amelia Him:**_ _Haha de hecho! El Sonamy se parece al Garucca, aunque yo prefiero GaruxPucca. Son mis bebes consentidos :3 ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Y gracias, hasta ahora me está yendo bien en el trabajo. Hoy descanse, y mañana será de estar todooo el dia x,x ¡Pero el Sabado pagaran, yay! Haha xd ¡Nos leemos después querida, besos! :3_

 _ **Rose:**_ _Hahaha a mi si me gusto tu chiste :v Me alegra que te haya gustado, ¡y gracias! Hasta ahora me va bien, esperemos que asi siga :$ Mañana me tocara estar todo el dia, pero el Sabado pagan asi que, wuju! Gracias por leer y el review querida, ¡besos!_

 _Eso ha sido todo por hoy, cuídense y ¡nos leemos después!_


End file.
